His
by littlesourwolves
Summary: Set after Season 4, Episode 10: This is what happened after Damon told Elena to come to him. Enjoy!


"I love you, Damon."

Hearing those sweet words from the woman he's been in love with since the beginning made him heavy on his feet. His eyes wide open, still trying to wrap his brain around those words. No one has ever said that they love him. He's felt like he's been taken for granted by the people he cared most about but to hear that Elena loved him, made his world spin. Those words played in his head a thousand times over and he heard her say it again.

"I love you," her voice was shaky with emotion as she wondered what was going on in his head.

After a brief moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"Look," Damon's voice trembled. "I'm going to get this cure for you," he spoke as a puzzled look crawled upon her face.

"And I'm going to have to do things you're not going to like," he continued to speak.

"Damon -"

"But listen carefully," Damon interrupter her. "get in your car, right now," he breathed, "and come to me," he finished as a smile crawled on his face momentarily then disappeared.

Elena smiled. The feeling she had gotten in her stomach was a longing. A longing for his touch, for his reckless affection. She felt free with Damon. She felt alive. Whether it was the sire bond or not, her love for him was real. Nothing could change her feelings for him, not even if he told her to forget about him. Forgetting about him never meant to stop loving him. Having Damon in her life was a necessity and they both knew it.

"I'll be there soon," Elena spoke as she smiled, hanging up the phone.

Damon didn't blink. It took him a moment to remove the phone from his ear. Was it real? Was it really her that said that she loved him? It was hard for him to believe it. The only other person that has ever cared for him was Alaric. And he was gone. But something let Damon know that Alaric was always there, watching, looking over. After all, Alaric had been the one supporting Damon with the whole "being in love with his brother's girl" deal.

Realizing that things weren't bad in that moment in time, Damon looked up at the sky and smiled, as if he was saying, "I got the girl," to Alaric. And he knew that if Alaric was still there with him, he'd be proud. Proud of the man that he once called a friend.

.

.

.

.

Elena's car pulled up in front of her parent's old lake house. A sigh had escaped her lips. She couldn't believe that she came to him when he wanted her there. Elena couldn't deny the attraction that she had for Damon. It was like every moment that they spent together, made her love him more each time. From the way he would tease her, to the way he would compliment her. It was all real for her. Her feelings, her attraction, her love. For a man like Damon, a man that could turn his humanity off as fast as a heartbeat, it seemed to always be on when it came to her. Damon cared for her like she was his own, even when she was his brother's. Falling in love with his brother's girl was something that Damon never wanted. But out of true love for the girl, he got what he wanted. Elena fell in love. This time, with the right brother.

Damon looked out the window and saw that Elena had arrived. His heart beat was like a drum solo. What was she doing to him? She made him happy like a school-girl just by being in the damn drive way. He could never understand the love he had for this one girl. This one girl that broke his heart in half but never let the pieces fall.

He decided to greet her outside the lake house. As he was walking to the door, he wondered how she looked, what she was wearing, how he would greet her. He opened the door to walk outside and his breath caught in his throat. She was standing in front of him.

Elena's eyes were wide. Not out of surprise but because she had missed him so much. The way his blue eyes locked on hers as soon as she met them. Distance was still between them but their hearts finally met again. Damon knew that this is where she belonged. With him, in front of him, where she was safe.

Damon reached his hand out slowly to her. Elena didn't look down at the hand. Instead, she smiled and closed the gap between them. She hugged him tightly as the door closed behind them.

"Damon," she sighed out of relief.

Hearing his name roll off her lips so easily made Damon hug her tighter. He never wanted to not hear her voice. The same voice that had said "I love you" to him that night, belonged to the girl of his dreams. But his dream came true. So it belonged to the girl from his reality.

"I've missed you so much, Damon."

Elena looked up at him and smiled. "I meant it," she began. "I meant it when I said that I loved you. For the past week, you're all that I've been thinking about. Wanting you, craving you. Damon, I'm in love with you," a sigh of relief came from Elena as she smiled.

"Shut up and kiss me, dammit."

Damon crashed his lips against hers and held her face between his hands. He waited for her to finish and now he wanted to shut her up. Their tongues moved in a rhythm. He missed her taste. Was it cherry flavored lip gloss she was wearing? Strawberry, maybe? He didn't know and didn't bother to care all that much. All he knew is that this woman was finally there, in his arms, where she belonged and where she would be safe. Safe from the world.

Damon broke away from the kiss.

"No, no. Please," Elena didn't want him to stop kissing her. "don't stop kissing me. I've missed your kisses."

Damon smiled and put his forehead against hers.

"I love you more than words can say. I wish that I never have to leave you again. You're everything to me and I can finally say that you're mine."

Elena smiled and kissed him again. And this time, he didn't break away from it.

END


End file.
